Destiny Doesn't Come Cheap
by President ORB
Summary: When Brad has a crush on Jenny and he doesn't know what to do, Tuck has to tell Jenny himself. And when Jenny ends up having a crush on Brad, she doesn't know that she even had these types of feelings. But the twist is, Brad ends up kissing Jenny, and..
1. Brad's Crush

"Brad, where are you?" yelled Brad's mother from the bottom of the stairs. Brad ran down as fast as he could, he was late to meet up with Jenny. "Sorry, Mom, gotta go. Bye." He ran out the door. Tucker came up behind her as she said,"Where's he always going off to everyday?" Tucker honestly said,"He's just been going to see that robot girl that lives next door, it's not like he's doing anything dangerous." He walked into the kitchen. His mom followed, "Who's this 'Robot Girl'?" "Well, her name's Jenny, she's really nice. But she's Brad's age, so that must be why they get along so well." He sat down, bored. His mom still was glancing at him, she had no idea about their neighbors, or that Tucker and Brad had been going there every day. "So, this 'Jenny' is a robot, and Brad's been with her every day now? How come I don't know this?" Tucker looked up at his mom, "Well, I don't know, I guess Brad and I didn't think it was such a big deal. Professor Wakeman didn't mind me telling anyone, because Jenny goes to school with Brad." His mother looked up, "Bradley goes to school with a robot? You know Tucker, dear, you should probably be telling me these things more often." she said to Tucker walking back into the living room. "And even as I speak, I don't know what he's doing at all." she said to herself.

"Jenny, I needed to ask you something." Brad said, real quietly, even though he didn't quite know what he was even doing. Jenny looked up, "What is it, Brad?" she said. Brad tried his best to pop this question, but he just shook his head,"Uh, well, um...uh, n-never mind." Jenny went back to what she was doing, and Brad had a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, he didn't know how he was supposed to ask jenny to the dance, but he knew that he had to do it soon, because the dance was this Friday. He only had three days left, but that seemed like enough time, sort of. He kept trying to ask Jenny, but he always went blank right when he looked back up at her, he wasn't if he actually liked Jenny or not, "Why is this so hard for me?" he kept telling himself,"It's not like I like her more than a friend, right?" He was trying his best to answer this last question, when Jenny asked,"Uh, Brad it's almost dark out. Shouldn't you be going back to your house?" Brad kept his trail of thought as best he could, while he grabbed his backpack and headed down the steps.Jenny noticed Brad's strange behavior, but didn't care more or less.

"Oh, there you are, Bradley!" said Brad's mom as he walked in the door. "Why are you always out every day, can't you rest for just one day, and talk on the phone with your other friends?" she said, trying her best to get Brad to stop what he was doing. She didn't know this girl that he was seeing, and she didn't want to trust her just yet. And although her attempts were her best, Brad hadn't paid any attention to what she had said, in fact he didn't even here her. His head was filled with so many questions that he didn't hear a word. Brad's mom was still worried when Brad snapped out of thought when his little brother came into his room. Tuck looked at Brad, who was staring into space, until he walked up to Brad and said,"What are you doing?" Brad turned around, "Uh, nothing." He knew that Tuck would have a smile on his face, and when he turned around, he did. "So why haven't you been talking at all? I mean, you haven't talked to me, yelled at me, even noticed me until now, and you haven't said a word to mom!" Brad turned around, "Uh, I've just been thinking about stuff, that's all." He smiled at Tuck, but it was fake. Tuck went downstairs, "If I want to find anything out, then I have to do it the hard way." He took his mom upstairs to Brad's room, Brad was still sitting on his bed, looking out the window and Jenny's house. His mom entered the room and Brad suddenly came back to reality. "Oh, uh, hey, Mom." His mom sat down. "Brad, what's been going on lately? You haven't said a word today." his mom asked. Brad looked down, "I'm positive Tuck's already told you about Jenny." His mom looked at him,"Well, yes. But I know that Tucker doesn't know things that you do. And I need to know, because I'm worried." Tucker was standing right outside of Brad's room, behind the closed door. "This'll be good." he said to himself. Brad just kept looking down, "Well, there's a dance coming up at the school, and I really wanted to go with Jenny, but everytime I try to ask her, something weird happens." Brad's mom looked concerned more than usual, "What do you mean?" Brad wasn't sure about telling his mom this, but he desperately needed help finding out so he said,"Well, My stomach always feels weird whenever I try to tell her, but I don't know why. And then after that I always end up thinking abouthe same thing, but I still don't know why." Brad's mom smiled, "Aw, he has a crush, that's cute." she thought. But she couldn't tell him because, One: It was his first, and Two: It was on a robot. But when Tucker found out, he quietly crept to his room, and then cloed the door. Right at the same minute he shut it, he started laughing uncontrollably. "Oh, yeah, that was definately worth it!" he kept saying to himself. He eventually stopped laughing enough to go downstairs for something to eat, and found Brad and his mom there, too. He could hardly control the snickering, and he knew that if Brad heard, he'd be dead for sure. "Uh, what's going on?" Tuck asked his mom. He had to ask his mom, because Brad was sitting at the table staring off in space. "Oh, nothing dear. Do you want something to eat?" his mom asked him. "No thanks." he said as he sat down. He kept trying to think why Brad would have a crush on Jenny, but all that mattered to him at the moment was that his brother had a crush, and it was on his best friend. But, the point that Jenny was a robot never seemed to bother him at all, and it didn't matter to Brad either, apparently. 


	2. School Is the Least of Our Problems

"Mom? Mom? Mom, I needed to talk to you." asked Jenny. Professor Wakeman got up from her desk to walk over to where Jenny was sitting. "Yes, XJ9?" she asked, Jenny looked up at her, "Uh, am I programmed to have feelings? Because this weird stuff keeps happening and I..." Ms. Wakeman interuppted her,"Jenny, you have been programmed to have feelings obviously, or else you wouldn't be able to be a 'teen' robot. I had you specially designed for that reason, you know." she said pointing her finger at Jenny. Jenny replied,"Wait, I still have to ask you something." "Yes, XJ9?" Jenny looked back at her again,"Uh, if I have feelings, am I supposed to have, uh, 'crushes'?" Ms. Wakeman smiled,"And why do you ask?" "Uh, well, Brad been coming over a lot lately and I just..." Ms. Wakeman interuppted her again,"Oh, Jenny, I understand now, and it is normal for this to happen since your programming is advanced like that, but it is true that you can 'like' someone, yes." Jenny blushed, "Uh, thanks Mom." She tried to think how she was supposed to tell Brad, or at least get him to go with her to the dance. Well, whatever it was, it wasn't going to be easy.

The Next Day...

Brad woke up early the nest morning. It was 5:36, at least two hours before he normally got up. "Great, I beat the sun up." he said to himself as he looked out the window into the dark. He walked down the hall to the stairs and came into the kitchen and himself a bite to eat. He looked at the clock on the wall, it was already 5:50, "Man, time's going by so fast today." He turned back around and sat down at the table. By the time it was 6:30, his little brother came down the stairs. "Oh, hey Brad. What are you doing up so early?" asked Tucker. Brad didn't say anything. "Brad?" asked Tuck as he walked up behind his older brother. Brad blinked, "Huh?" he turned around,"Oh, hey tuck." he said. Tuck was looking at Brad's expression when he turned around to look at him. It wasn't the same as it was last night. Brad was so calm, but he still was thinking for long periods of time. Tucker walked over to the chair next to Brad's and sat down. Brad looked over at him,"Tuck, what's been going on with you? You've been all 'how should I put this' sneaky and quiet." Tuck gave him a confused look, "You're the one who's been quiet, Brad!" Brad replied,"Yeah, but every time I see you, you're always so quuiet, like your hiding something." Tuck was wondering where this was going, but he knew he had to avoid it. "I'm not hiding something, I bet you are!" said Tuck, pointing his finger at Brad. "What? I'm not hiding anything!" replied Brad, with a worried look on his face. "Right." said Tuck, getting down from the table. Brad looked at the clock, it was already 6:57, and he rushed up to his room to get ready for school.

Meanwhile, At Jenny's...

"XJ9, hurry up, you do not want to be late for your public high school activities!" yelled Ms. Wakeman. Jenny was cleaning up her room, "Mom! It's called 'School', and I'll be down in a minute." She looked over at a clock that was set on her wall, it read 6:59, "Yeah, I'd really gotta hurry." she told herself. At almost the same second she said that, Brad had knocked on the door. She looked out the window, "Oh, no! Brad's already here." she said as she scurried around picking up her books as fast as she could, she shoved them in her bag as she ran down the steps, then abruptly stopped as she saw her mom answer the door. "Well, hello Brad. Nice to see you." said Ms. Wakeman. "Um, hi." replied Brad, "Is Jenny ready to go yet?" Jenny walked up behind her mom just as he finished his sentence. "Uh, bye mom, see ya after school." She shut the door behind her as she left with Brad. "Oh, uh, Jenny, I've been needing to ask you something for a while now, and uh..." he broke off not knowing what to do. Jenny just said,"What is it Brad?" Brad lost track of thought when he looked back at Jenny. Tucker saw all of this while he waited for the bus to arrive. he snickered to himself, trying to not burst out laughing. Once at school, Jenny and Brad both headed for their lockers, which were in fact next to eachother. And throughout the day, Brad had the worst time concentrating. He didn't even pay any attention at all when he was having lunch, and by the time he got home, he was the same way. He walked on up to his room, and just waited for 4:30 to come around, so that he could go to Jenny's house to study. It was 3:41 when Tuck walked into his room, noticing Brad had no idea what was going on around him. "Uh, Brad? Are you okay?" he asked, looking at Brad strange smile that he had never seen before. "Oh, hey, Tuck." BRad said, not looking at him until the last minute. "Something's wrong with you, seriously!" yelled Tuck as he ran back downstairs. He knew Brad liked Jenny, but he wasn't acting like this yesterday or this morning. "Hmm," thought Tuck,"maybe he doesn't know that he actually has a crush on her, maybe he doesn't know what it is!" He smiled, "If Brad has no idea that he actually has a crush on Jenny, then I'll just make it so he does!" 

Back at Jenny's house...

"He was really quiet today, I don't know why." said Jenny to her mom. Ms, Wakeman smiled, she knew that on the look on Brad's face that morning that he had liked Jenny, and she knew that Jenny liked him back, but of course, she didn't want to butt in. She already knew that Jenny was trying to get Brad to go to the dance with her on Friday. She wasn't having any luck, apparently, and Brad's mom had called earlier about Brad trying to ask Jenny to the dance. She knew that she couldn't butt in, so she never told Jenny. But since the dance was tomorrow, she might of had to make a few exceptions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bri: Okay, this story was a bit long, but I think I should continue. And I'll keep going as long as I can still type whatever I think of, okay? Well, this is Aangsgirl, signing off. 


End file.
